howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stoick the Vast
(Whisles approvingly) Man you have done a lot of quotes AddyD! That is very impressive. Although, I don't know if we should have quite so many. It is a little disorienting. Perhaps we should consider either removing a few of the less imrpessive or important ones, or we can make the rest of his page longer so that it will fit better. Any thoughts? I think ALL of these are great, but maybe some are not quite good enough to be kept. That is where we should discuss which ones should be kept. I don't think we need to lose many, btu a few could go. Anyone else have an opion on this? I don't want to take anything off if other people think they are good! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:21, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't mind, if you take some of them off. Scraping them together didn't took me that long. I have more than 550 Stoick-Quotes over here, so it wouldn't bug me much. (I've written myself a tiny, but powerful little program, that is parsing through all the transcripts) Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 19:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh my Gods. I just found out that one of the scores from the HTTYD 2 soundtrack is called "Stoick is Gone." I'm worried. I don't know if that means he gets kidnapped by that Drago dude, or if he's really GONE. That would be horrible for Hiccup. By the way, another score is called "Hiccup's Sorrow." Why sorrow? Sorrow is bad. I'm scared!!Dragonluvr5 (talk) 16:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC) He realy is gone...That way... :( Megadracosaurus (talk) 11:52, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Wow...Thanks for ruining the movie for me, Megadracosaurus. Really. Thanks. I appreciate it so much. Jerk...Dragonluvr5 (talk) 22:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Firebreather628 (talk) 04:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC)I still find it hard to believe that Stoick is dead, i mean he had survived worst right? R.I.P great chief of berk. :( Please, it can't be... Stoick can't be dead... Specially now that they have a family again! This is so cruel! Please, stoick shoudln't be dead!! DRSDavidSoft (talk) 21:50, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry :( Megadracosaurus (talk) 06:26, July 5, 2014 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYY? This sucks...he shouldn't die :( Crash Kandicoot (talk) 02:41, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Stoick the Vast was not Particularly Smart in the books Oh my gosh, I know now where they got Hookfang!And of course I knew Fireworm...And of course the Gronkle to replace vegetarian Horrorcow as the still-gentle Meatlug.Such attention to detail! Stoick The Vast, Oh Hear His Name And Tremble,Ugh,Ugh, is not particuarly smart in the books as shown by the story Day of The Dreader (that Fishlegs the Bard embellished) as he took many DAYS to come up with his Clever and Intelligent Plan to Rid Berk of The Dreader... very funny story too, by the way.I think I happen to like the non-tatooed Movie Stoick a bit better, as he is a better father to his son. ThePotatoReader (talk) 14:19, August 1, 2015 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO! STOICK!!!! (Too many quotes are good!) no,no,no,no,n-nooooooooooooooooooooo! ThePotatoReader (talk) 14:21, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler:More heartbreaking than the Heroic death of..... snoutlout snotface Trivia Addition So glad it was not Gobber the Belch, the screaming Idiot-In-Charge of Training for the Pirate Initiation Program or the lovable wise Gobber from the movies, but still sad. The tatoo is a heart with an arrow in it reading: "Mum".How sweet!